


and she feels better than ever

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: i ain't ever seen anything like you [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, flannel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Emma lays in the bed of her truck, Alyssa tucked against her side, both of them watching the stars. “It’s beautiful out here tonight,” she murmurs. She turns her head and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s temple. “You’re beautiful.”Alyssa gives a low laugh and cuddles in closer. “So are you.” She clutches at Emma’s blue flannel, and Emma rests her hand on the pale pink flannel Alyssa stole from her some weeks earlier.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: i ain't ever seen anything like you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	and she feels better than ever

Emma lowers her bandana from her face and takes a step back, switching off the sander as she studies her work.

The bed really is beautiful, not to be too arrogant. Four-poster, blond oak, a simple panel headboard with an arc at the top.

Strong and sturdy, perfect for both sleeping and…

She shakes her head and pulls the bandana back up over her nose and mouth.

“Getting ahead of yourself there, Nolan,” she mutters.

She finishes sanding off the last post, then cleans up her workshop.

She has a date to get ready for.

* * *

Emma lays in the bed of her truck, Alyssa tucked against her side, both of them watching the stars. “It’s beautiful out here tonight,” she murmurs. She turns her head and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s temple. “You’re beautiful.”

Alyssa gives a low laugh and cuddles in closer. “So are you.” She clutches at Emma’s blue flannel, and Emma rests her hand on the pale pink flannel Alyssa stole from her some weeks earlier. “Em,” she says softly.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“Do you think I could go to college?”

Emma frowns and looks down at her. “Of course you could.”

Alyssa fiddles with one of Emma’s buttons, not looking up at her. “I-I… Everybody expected me to go after high school. But I couldn’t afford it, and I didn’t get a good enough scholarship anywhere, and the stress of it all was too much. So I just… didn’t. But I’m not sure I want to work in the coffee shop the rest of my life.”

“What would you like to do?”

“I-I… It would take some work, but… I want to be a school guidance counselor.”

“Then that’s what you should do.”

Alyssa takes in a breath and hides her face against Emma’s shirt. “I just… I don’t know if it’s a good idea. It’s so much money, and I’d probably need to quit my job, and I’ve been saving up, but-”

“Move in with me,” Emma blurts out.

“...What?”

Emma gets up onto her knees, trying not to lose her burst of courage. “I live on family land, I don’t have a mortgage, and I’m not far from the closest university. You’d have somebody splitting utilities, and you’d have somebody to split chores with.”

Alyssa sits up. “You’re serious.”

“I-It’s practical,” Emma stammers.

Alyssa rests her arms on Emma’s shoulders. “Very practical.”

“And I mean, I made your new bed king-sized and very sturdy, so it feels like it would go to waste if you just used it all by yourself.”

“Can’t have that,” Alyssa mutters as she starts to lean in.

“I… can’t tell if you hate this idea or if you like it.”

Alyssa pushes Emma back down onto her back and straddles her hips. “Oh, don’t worry.” She leans down and kisses her, long and slow. “I like it a lot. But are you sure? I don’t want you to just do this on a whim, Em.”

Emma swallows, her heartbeat thudding in her chest. “Lys, I want you to have everything. That’s not a whim.”

* * *

The wood stain goes on slowly, Emma working carefully so that she hits every angle precisely.

It’s almost finished. Once this dries, she’ll be able to take it back to her house, put it in the room that she’s been reorganizing to make room for Alyssa, and then it will be  _ theirs. _

The thought is almost overwhelming. It’s  _ insane. _

She knows that for anybody else, three months would be far too soon for what they’re doing, but she can’t say that she thinks it’s a bad plan.

Everything in her heart from the day they first met has said that Alyssa is the one.

Emma finishes her staining and takes a small step back.

With a satisfied nod, she closes the can.

* * *

“I got in! I got-  _ holy shit.” _

Emma glances over her shoulder as Alyssa skids to a stop, just staring as Emma calmly lowers her ax and reaches for her bottle of water. She takes a sip, then says, “Something wrong, Alyssa?”

“Arms,” Alyssa says hoarsely.

Emma laughs and brushes some sawdust off of her plain black t-shirt before going back to chopping up firewood. “Where did you get in?”

“Uh…” Alyssa just stares at her. She grabs Emma’s water bottle and takes a sip before she manages to say, “College.”

Emma pauses again, this time resting her ax on her shoulder just because it makes Alyssa swallow harder. “Baby, that’s great!”

“I-I need to do paperwork, and I need to pay tuition, but… yeah. I’m going to college.” Alyssa gives a light, helpless laugh. “I’m finally going to college.”

“How do you feel?”

“Good. Great. Like I want to take you inside and take all of your clothes off.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “I’m not even done chopping firewood.”

Alyssa runs her tongue over her lower lip, her eyes on one of Emma’s arms. “Uh huh. You can finish that. I’ll just be… over here. Watching. Just. Making sure you do it right.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

* * *

“Where is this supposed to go?” Emma asks as she carries a box out of Alyssa’s car.

Alyssa glances over her shoulder. “Bedroom.”

“Bedroom? More clothes? You just steal all of my shirts anyway.”

“It’s not more clothes.”

Emma frowns. “Then what-”

Alyssa pats her on the cheek. “You’ll find out tonight, darling.”

“Oh.” Emma’s eyes widen, and her voice cracks a bit.  _ “Oh.” _

She carries the box into the house and up the stairs, and she sets it carefully on an empty nightstand, backing away from it almost nervously.

She backs up straight into Alyssa, who’s standing in the room, staring at the bed.

“Emma,” she whispers. “It’s gorgeous.”

“You like it?” Emma asks shyly.

“Like it? That doesn’t even begin to describe it. I love it.” Alyssa lifts her gaze to meet Emma’s. “I love…” She bites her lip.

Emma kisses her. “Me too.”

Alyssa gives her a soft smile, then glances at the bed. “We should really test it. Make sure it’s as sturdy as you think it is.”

“Is that so?”

Alyssa starts undoing the buttons of Emma’s flannel. “Yep. That’s so.”

“The door is wide open. Your car is wide open.”

“We live in the middle of nowhere,” Alyssa grumbles as she practically tackles Emma onto the bed. “It’ll be fine. I don’t feel like waiting.”

Emma grins up at her with a smile she knows is more than a bit dopey.

“What?” Alyssa asks, grinning back.

_ “We.” _

Alyssa laughs and kisses her. “We.”

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
